My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (KH, FF, and a bit of Sonic Style)
by Sora's Sister
Summary: I decided to make a story based off of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Nothing belongs to me, except my OCs.
1. Friendship is Magic, part 1

A brown book with a golden pony on the front was lying on the ground and mysteriously opened by itself, the narrator beginning to read.

Narrator: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest (Aqua) used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger (Elise) brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Larxene.  
[lightning crack]

Narrator: She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon...  
"...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since." A certain black unicorn with brown eyes, dark brown hair, a necklace with a gold bead, three bracelets on her front left foot (black white, black), and a white sparkle for a cutie mark had just finished reading the same book. She said, "Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?"  
As she was thinking about, she put the book back in her bag and began to walk to the library. Until three ponies stopped in her tracks. The white pony with teal hair said, "There you are, Kiana! Peach is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?" Kiana looked back at her book bag and said, "Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on." She looked back and nervously smiled. She galloped past them, the white pony sighing and saying, "Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends." "I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony.", Kiana said to herself while still galloping to the library.

_Inside the library…_

A blonde dragon with blue eyes and a smile on his face was holding a present and was about to exit the library until Kiana slammed the door open, thus hitting the dragon. "Ow!" The dragon yelled. when the door slammed into his face. Kiana called out, "Ven! V-en!" She looked down to see the dragon was on the ground. "Ven?" Ventus groaned, the present now stuck in his tail. Kiana said, "There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_. What's that for?" She asked him, wondering what the present was for. Ven looked at his tail to see that the present got stuck when he fell. He pulled it out of his tail and said, "Well, it was a gift for Peach, but..." A teddy bear (now with a hole in its body) came out of the box and squeaked. "Oh Ven, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing." Kiana said, moving some books out of the way in search for Predictions and Prophecies. "But we're on a break!", Ven said. Kiana used her magic to grab some books from the shelves but said, "No, no, no... no, no, no!" She grunted, still holding the books and said, "Ven!" Ven, who was on a ladder looking for the book as well, finally found it and said, "It's over here!" Kiana grabbed the book with her magic, but Ven was still holding onto it. He fell with a whack. Kiana looked at the title and said, "Ah!", dropping the other books. She took it from Ven's hand and went up to the stand to look for the Elements. Ven got up and saw the books that Kiana dropped. He sighed and began to pick them up. Kiana was going through the pages saying, "Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon?" Ven, who was on a ladder putting the books back into their places said, "Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale." Kiana went through the pages again, this time looking for Mare in the Moon. She said, "Mare, mare... aha! _The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal!_" She gasped and said, "Ven! Do you know what this means?" She said, while Ven was trying to put the books back. He said, "No- whoa!" He fell off the ladder and landed on Kiana's back. He gave an "Ow!" when he landed. Kiana, who had a pen and paper, said, "Take a note please, to the Princess." She straightened her tail, letting Ven jump off. Ven grabbed the pen and paper, saying, "Okie dokie." He began to write when Kiana said, "My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!" But Ven didn't know how to spell it, so he said, "Hold on. Preci... preci..." He looked at Kiana with a confused look. She then said, "Threshold." But Ven didn't know how to spell that word either, so he said, "Threh..." he looked at her again with a confused look. Kiana said with a nervous tone, "Uh, brink?" Ven soon gave a really confused look. She sighed and, "Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen!" She said. Ven continued to write while Kiana said, "For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Vanessa, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Kiana." Ven wrote Kiana's name and said, "Got it!" Kiana smiled and said, "Great! Send it." Ven said, "Now?" Kiana said, "Of course!" Ven had a worried look on his and said, "Uh, I dunno, Kiana, Princess Aqua's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow." Kiana looked up at the sun and said, "That's just it, Ven. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!" Ven didn't know how to spell that word, either. So he said, "Impera... impera..." and was about to give her another confused look, until she sighed and yelled, "Important!" Her yelling made Ven crash into a shelf. He gave a "Whoa!" when he crashed. Ven got up and said, "Okay, okay!" He inhaled and used his green fire to send the message. He said, "There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath..." Kiana rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, I'm not worried, Ven. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me." Ven felt something and belched out a reply from The Princess. Kiana smiled and said, "See? I knew she would want to take immediate action." Ven cleared his throat and said, "My dearest, most faithful student Kiana. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely." Kiana smiled and said, "Mm-hm!" ...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books! Kiana gasped

_In the air…_

Kiana and Ven were riding a golden chariot pulled by white Pegasus horses clad in gold armor. Ven was reading another letter sent by The Princess to Kiana. Kiana was still upset over what the Princess said in her first letter. He read, "My dear Kiana, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends! Ven said with enthusiasm and looked at Kiana with a smile on his face. Kiana just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Look on the bright side, Kiana. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" Ven said, trying to lift her spirits up. Kiana smiled and said, "Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." "Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?", Ven said, getting his hopes up. But his hopes went downhill when Kiana said, "She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." As soon as the chariot landed on the ground, the royal guards whinnied. "Thank you, sirs." Kiana said. They nodded and huffed. A yellow pony with green eyes, a small brown belt on her front left foot, and brown hair styled into one large curl on the back of her head and two more on both sides, was trotting towards Kiana and Ven. Ven saw her and said, "Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." The pony stopped in her tracks to see Kiana and Ven. Ven looked at Kiana and said, "Come on, Kiana, just try!" Kiana looked at the pony with a nervous look and said in a nervous tone, "Um... hello?" The pony jumped into the air and gave a prolonged gasp. She went over Kiana and Ven. Kiana and Ven ducked and got up, looking at the pony with strange looks. Kiana said, "Well, that was interesting all right." And walked away. Ven sighed.

_At Sweet Apple Acres…_

Ven was going over the list of preparations. He said, "Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres." They saw the entrance to Sweet Apple Acres and went in. When they got in, they heard a "Yeehaw!" coming from somewhere. They saw an orange pony with dark brown hair (just like Kiana's) that stuck out on the sides and two strands of hair on both sides of her head draped over her shoulders and bright green eyes. She also had on a sky blue beaded bracelet on her front right foot and a necklace with a sky blue bead. She had on her head a light brown hat. The pony was charging at the tree, but quickly turned around and use her back feet to kick the apples out of the tree. The apples fell into the buckets. The pony did a pose. Kiana sighed and said, "Let's get this over with..." She and Ven walked toward and Kiana said, "Good afternoon. My name is Kiana." She felt a hoof grab her hoof. The ornage pony said, "Well, howdy-doo, Miss Kiana, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Olette. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" "Friends? Actually, I—" Kiana said, shakily. Olette said, "So, what can I do you for?" She let go of Kiana's hoof, but Kiana's leg kept moving up and down. Ven stopped her leg and snickered. Kiana glared at him. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" "We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?" Olette said. Kiana said, "As long as it doesn't take too long..." Olette grabbed the ringing stick and rung the triangle. She shouted, "Soup's on, everypony!" Kiana and Ven looked to see several colored ponies coming their way. They were pushed to a table. When the dust cleared, Olette appeared right next Kiana and Ven and said, "Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?" Kiana said, "Thanks, but I really need to hurry—" Olette started to say the names of the ponies, "This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp..." She took a deep breath and said the last of them, "Terra, Vanille and Granny Aerith." Olette said, stuffing a dark pink apple into Kiana's mouth. Olette turned to the old sleeping pony and said, "Up'n'attem, Granny Aerith, we got guests." The old pony was dark pink and had long silver hair that was styled into a braid down her back, a red bow to keep the braid in place, with curls on either side of her face and green eyes. She woke up with a snort and said, "Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'..." She got out of her rocking chair and slowly walked to the table. Olette put her hoof on Kiana's shoulder and said, "Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!" Kiana spit out the pink apple and nervously laughed. She soon said, "Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." "Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" said Vanille, who had bright red hair tied in curled pigtails and green eyes, looked up at Kiana and had a sad look in her eyes. Kiana said, "Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." Everyone sighed disappointedly. Until Kiana changed her mind and said, "Fine." Everyone was soon happy and cheered.

_In town…_

Ven said the next thing on the list, "Food's all taken care of, next is weather." Kiana followed behind with a very full stomach. She said, "Ugh... I ate too much pie..." Ven looked up in the sky and said, "Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Kanixa clearing the clouds." Kiana looked up and said, "Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Until a dark purple Pegasus pony with light brown hair that fell to the right (her bangs parted to the left) and brown eyes (like Kiana's) slammed straight into Kiana. They landed into a mud puddle. Kiana gave a "Nng." The Pegasus got up and sheepishly laughed and said, "Uh, 'scuse me?" and sheepishly laughed some more. Kiana just gave a "Nnnn." The Pegasus laughed and said, "Lemme help you." The Pegasus grabbed a raincloud, put it above Kiana's head, and jumped on it 6 times. She looked under the cloud to see Kiana drenched. Kanixa sheepishly laughed again and said, "Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this?" She swirled around Kiana four times while saying, "My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome." She looked at Kiana to see that her mane was poufy. Kanixa couldn't hold in her laughter so, she just burst out laughing and fell to the ground. Ven saw Kiana too, and burst out laughing as well and fell on top of Kanixa. Kiana, ignoring their laughter, said, "Let me guess. You're Kanixa." Kanixa got up, making Ven fall to the ground, and said, "The one and only. Why, you heard of me?" "I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear." She sighed and continued, "I'm Kiana, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather." Kanixa had rested on a cloud and said, "Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing." Kiana got curious and said, "Practicing for what?" Kanixa sat on her cloud, pointed at a poster with three ponies in the front and four ponies flying in the back, and said, "The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" She did a somersault in the air and landed on another cloud and rested on it. Kiana said, "The Wonderbolts?" Kanixa replied, "Yep!" "The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?" Kiana said. "That's them!" Kanixa replied again. "Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day." At this, Kanixa sat up and turned to look at Kiana with a not impressed face. Then she said, "Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat." Kiana gave a "then do it" face and said, "Prove it." Kanixa then cleared out all the clouds by kicking them with her feet. When she saw the last clouds, she said, "Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging." A sheep bleated in the distance. Kiana and Ven had shocked looks on their faces. Kanixa chuckled and said, "You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Kiana. I can't wait to hang out some more." Kanixa flew away, Kiana not looking shocked anymore. Ven then said, "Wow, she's amazing!" He touched Kiana's poufy hair and laughed. Kiana gave a "Rrgh." And walked away. "Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!" Ven said, catching up with her.

_At the town hall…_

Ven said the next thing on the list, "Decorations. Beautiful..." Kiana then said, "Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This oughta be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed." Then Ven said, "Not the decor, her!" A purple unicorn with the same hairstyle like Kiana's (not the poufy one Kiana has right now), only black and yellow eyes, was busy trying to choose the right decorations for the town hall. She was oblivious to their presence. She pulled out a yellow ribbon, a blue ribbon, a green ribbon, and another ribbon but said, "No, no, no, oh! Goodness no." Ven looked at her with hearts in his eyes. Then he said, fixing himself up, "How are my spines? Are they straight?" Kiana looked at him, rolled her eyes while smiling, walked to the pony, and said, "Good afternoon—" The purple pony almost looked behind and said, "Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were." She pulled out the yellow ribbon again, then she pulled out the blue ribbon. Then she tied a red ribbon into a bow on a pole and said, "Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Vanity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo—" She yelped and said, "Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!" Kiana looked at her mane and said, "Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!" "Out of my hair? What about your hair?!" Vanity said, walking behind Kiana and took her to fix her mane. Kiana asked, "Wait! Where are we going?! Help!" But Ven was too entranced by Vanity that he couldn't help.

_At the Boutique where Vanity works…_

Vanity was trying to figure out what to put Kiana in. But she said, "No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny." Then she found a black dress with an emerald in the front and some jewels on the side. Vanity was satisfied and said, "Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from." She pulled the ribbons on the dress really hard to make it tight. Kiana said, in a wincing tone, "I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to—"At the word Canterlot, Vanity said, "Huh?" while letting go of Kiana making both of them crash. But Vanity got up and said, "Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I." Vanity said, getting close to Kiana's face, until she saw the jewel in the front of the dress and said, "Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" She ran off to get the rubies. But Kiana wasn't taking any chances, so she galloped away saying, "Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Ven just sighed at Vanity.

_On the way to where a certain Pegasus is…_

Ven was still entranced by Vanity. He finally said, "Wasn't she wonderful?" Kiana looked at him and said, "Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?" Ven cleared his throat and read the last thing on the list, "Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!"

_In the distance…_

A pink pony with the same mane as Kanixa's and brown eyes, was doing a fanfare using birds. Until she heard one bird singing a bit off. She said, "Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." The bluebird nodded, promising to sing with them. The pink Pegasus then said, "Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-" Kiana said, "Hello!" The Pegasus gave out a yelp and the birds flew away. The Pegasus turned to see the unicorn below her. Kiana said, "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful." The Pegasus flew to the ground softly, but didn't look directly at Kiana. Kiana smiled nervously, then said, "I'm Kiana." The Pegasus still didn't say anything. "What's your name?" Kiana said, inching a little bit closer to the Pegasus. The shy Pegasus, in a very quiet tone, said, "Um... I'm Aura." Kiana couldn't hear her, so she said, "I'm sorry, what was that?" Aura, in an even quieter tone, said, "Um... My name is Aura." Kiana inched a little bit closer to Aura saying, "Didn't quite catch that." Aura just inched back and squeaked. The birds finally came back. Kiana then said, "Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!" Aura just squeaked again. Kiana backed away and said, "Oookay." Aura looked back at Kiana, only to see Ven. Kiana then said to him, "Well, that was easy." Aura gasped and said, "A baby dragon!" making the birds go away again. She flew to him, only to move Kiana out of the way, Kiana landing with a thump. She said, "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!" Ven turned to Kiana and said, "Well, well, well...!" Aura then said, "Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!" But Ven was grabbed by Kiana's magic who said, "Well, in that case we'd better be going." She placed Ven on her back and began to walk. Then Aura followed behind and said, "Wait, wait! What's his name?" Ven said, "I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." "Hi Ven, I'm Aura. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?" Ven said, "Well, what do you wanna know?" Aura said, "Absolutely everything." Kiana groaned, knowing this would be a very long talk. Ven said, "Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg..."

_At the library where Kiana is gonna be…_

Ven was just finishing explaining the story of his life saying, "…and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?" Aura, filled with excitement, said, "Oh, yes, please!" Until Kiana turned around and said, "I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep." "No I don't- whoa!" Kiana threw him off her back and said, "Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance!" She smiled nervously at Aura, Ven glaring at Kiana. Aura picked up Ven in her arms and said, "Poor thing, you simply must get into bed..." She flew into the library, until Kiana pushed her out and said, "Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!" And slammed the door right in front of Aura. Kiana walked to Ven, who said, "Huh. Rude much?" Kiana looked at him and said, "Sorry, Ven, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?"  
Someone flicks the light on and a bunch of ponies appear. Kiana and Ven gasp. Eveyone shouted, "Surprise!" One pony blew a trumpet. Another pony blew a kazoo. Kiana groaned. The same pony that they had met earlier said, "Surprise!" A party whistle blew off. The yellow pony said, "Hi, I'm Selphie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?" Kiana said, "Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet." But Selphie said, "Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all [deep gasp], remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville!" Kiana just groaned. She walked to the table with punch and accidently grabbed a hot sauce bottle and poured it into a drinking cup. And drank it. Selphie kept talking, "And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville!" The same ponies that Kiana and Ven had met earlier appeared behind Selphie. "See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" Until Kiana choked on the drink and turned around. Her mouth was steaming hot. Olette asked, "Are you all right, sugarcube?" The sound of a train whistle blew off from Kiana and she jumped into the air with steam coming out of her nose and galloped away to her room. Selphie just said, "Aww, she's so happy she's crying!" Ven saw that Kiana had poured hot sauce in her drink and said, ""Hot sauce". Ooh..." Selphie moved Ven's hand that was holding the hot sauce and poured it on a cupcake. Selphie threw the cupcake in her mouth. Kanixa, Aura, Olette, and Vanity just grimaced for a little bit. Selphie saw them and said, with her mouth full, "What? It's good!"

_In Kiana's room…_

Kiana could still hear the sound of disco music. The clock was ticking as well. She just groaned and looked at the clock. Until the door opened and the music got louder. Kiana turned to see Ven with a lampshade on his head and said, "Hey Kiana! Selphie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play?" She said, "No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?!" Ven said, "It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Kiana. It's a party!" He closed the door. Kiana mocked Ven. Then Kiana stopped and said, "Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!" She looked out the window to see the stars going near the moon. She got out of her bed and said, "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night." I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale..." She heard the door open and Ven said, "C'mon, Kiana, it's time to watch the sunrise!"

_At the town hall…_

Everyone was gathering to see Princess Aqua raise the sun. Kiana was at the front. Everyone was quietly talking, except Selphie, who went next to Kiana saying, "Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [deep gasp] but I mean really, who can top that?" Aura began the fanfare. The Mayor said, "Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" Everyone cheered, except Kiana, who looked up at the sky to see the silhouette of Vanessa disappear. She was now worried. The Mayor said, "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..." Aura then said to her birds "Ready?" The Mayor then said, "Princess Aqua!" Aura began the fanfare and Vanity opened the curtain, when she said, "Huh?" Everyone was wondering where Princess Aqua was. Kiana said, "This can't be good." The Mayor said, "Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" Selphie said, "Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" She looked up and down. Vanity walked to where Princess Aqua was supposed to be and said, "She's gone!" Everyone gasped. Selphie said, "Ooh, she's good." Then she gave out a yelp. Everyone else gasped to see a cloud of black smoke come out of nowhere. Kiana said quietly, "Oh no... Larxene!" The black cloud of smoke transformed into a dark pony whose mane was about jaw-length. Her mane was bright blonde. And it was slicked back and had two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. She had cyan eyes and was clad in a black coat. She looked down menacingly. Ven fainted and fell off of Kiana. Larxene said, "Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." Kanixa, now angered, said, "What did you do with our Princess?!" She was about to get her, until Olette got her tail and said, "Whoa there, Nelly..." Larxene gave an evil chuckle and said, "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" Selphie, being as silly as she is, said, "Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about...Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty—" Olette stuffed an apple into Selphie's mouth to stop her from talking. Larxene went to Aura, who didn't look at Larxene in the eyes. The birds flew away when Larxene got close. Larxene then said, "Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" Then she went to Vanity, and used her hoof to flick Vanity's chin. She said, "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" That's when Kiana said, "I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Larxene!" Everyone gasped. Larxene said, "Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." Everyone looked at Kiana to see if she had the answer, but all that came out was, "You're here to... to..." She gulped. Larxene gave another evil chuckle and said, "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" She laughed evilly and a swirl of her aura created a tornado. Kiana looked up in fear.

_To be continued..._


	2. Friendship is Magic, part 2

_Previously on My Little Pony…_

**Kiana**: "Elements of Harmony, see "Mare in the Moon"?

**Ventus**: But that's just an old ponies' tale.

**Kiana**: She will bring about nighttime eternal.

**Kiana**: It's imperative that the princess is told right away.

**Kiana**: See? I knew she would wanna take immediate action.

**Ventus**: _My Dear Kiana. There is more to a young pony's life than studying. Make some friends._

**Selphie**: [gasp]

**Kiana**: All the ponies in this town are _crazy_!

**Kiana**: I hope the Princess was right.

**Vanity**: She's _gone_.

**Kiana**: Oh no. Larxene!

**Larxene:** [evil laugh]

_Back to the story…_

Larxene's aura swirled around her while she was laughing. Thunder and lightning could still be heard. The Mayor said to the Royal guards, "Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" The royal guards flew up to her, when Larxene said, "Stand back, you foals!" Her eyes glowed and shot lightning at the guards and laughed. Everyone was running around screaming. She transformed into a black cloud of smoke and disappeared. Kanixa got out of Olette's grip, letting out of a grunt. She flew out of the building and yelled to the black cloud of smoke, "Come back here!" She panted and said, "Nighttime? Forever?" She saw Kiana running to her library and said, "Where's she going?"

_At the library…_

Kiana had put Ventus to sleep, when he said, "Uh... We gotta stop Larxene!..." Then he fell back asleep. Kiana threw a blanket on his body and said, "You've been up all night, Ven. You are a _baby_ dragon after all." She turned the lights off, then she closed the door. Then there was a crash. Kiana was trying to find the book that said something about the elements. She tried looking into the books she grabbed with her horn. But all she said was, "Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" Then Kanixa's face appeared right in front of Kiana's. Kanixa said, "And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony? And how did _you_ know about Vanessa, huh? Are you a spy? Whoa!" Kanixa's tail was grabbed by Olette. Olette let go of her tail and said, "Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Kiana?" She, Kanixa, Aura, Vanity, and Selphie looked at Kiana with pondering faces. Kiana finally cracked and said, "I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!" Selphie had looked at the book shelf and said, ""The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide."" Kiana pushed Selphie out of the way and said, "How did you find that?!" Selphie then said in a sing-song voice while bouncing, "It was under "E"!" Kiana then said in a grumbling tone, "Oh." She grabbed the book with her horn and looked at the page where it talked the elements. She said, "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters." Larxene's aura had heard what Kiana said and went to the place. Kiana continued, "It is located in what is now—" Then they all said, "The Everfree Forest!" They were soon at the entrance of The Everfree Forest. Everyone stared at the entrance, until Selphie said in a happy tone, "Whee! Let's go!" She was about to go in, until Kiana said, "Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." But Olette said, "No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone." Kiana cringed at the word friend, knowing that she didn't want to hear that word. Olette continued while walking into the entrance, "We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." Everyone agreed with her with a hmph and walked in into the entrance with her. Selphie stopped at the entrance and said, "Especially if there's candy apples in there" Kiana stared at her. Selphie said, "What? Those things are good." And continued into the entrance. Kiana sighed and followed behind.

_In the Everfree Forest…_

The six ponies continued to walk in the forest. Kiana said, "So, none of you have been in here before?" Vanity said in a scared tone, "Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful." Olette said, "And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria." Unbeknownst to them, a black aura went underneath Olette and into a cliff they were on. Kiana said to Olette, "What's that supposed to mean?" Kanixa was in the shadows and in a spooky tone, "Nopony knows." Aura, Selphie, and Vanity got scared and inched back a bit. "You know why?", Kanixa continued while walking creepily to the three scared ponies. Olette said to her in an irritated tone, "Kanixa, quit it." But Kanixa continued and said, "'cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come OUT." And at that, the cliff broke apart. Kiana, Vanity, Olette, and Selphie screamed and slid down the cliff. But only Kanixa and Aura, who were Pegasus, flew up. Kanixa called out to Aura,** "**Aura! Quick!" And immediately flew down to the sliding ponies. Aura followed behind and said, "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness." Selphie screamed in a high pitch. Kanixa and Aura caught Vanity and Selphie. Olette grabbed onto a branch with her teeth. Kiana screamed and almost fell down the cliff, hanging onto the edge. Olette saw this and immediately let go of the branch. She said, "Hold on! I'm a-comin'!" She grabbed onto Kiana's hooves. Kiana, who was trying not to let go, said, "Olette! What do I do?" Olette was hanging onto Kiana's hooves, thinking of a way to save her. Then it came to her. Olette said, "Let go." Kiana looked at her with a "You're crazy" look and said, "Are you _crazy_?" Olette said, "No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe." Kiana said, in a scared tone, "That's not true!" Olette reassured her by saying, "Nowlisten here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Kiana looked at her with an "all right" look and let go. She screamed, "Yaaaaaaaaaah!" Until, she stopped falling. She saw that Kanixa and Aura had caught her. She said, "Phew." Kiana then said, "Wah!" Aura had almost gave out, but regained her strength. She apologized by saying, "Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." Olette was jumping down some bushes to get to the ground. Larxene, angered at what had happened, transformed into a black thorn and was stepped on by a certain monster. The monster roared in pain when it stepped on it.

_Meanwhile…_

Everyone continued to walk, while Kanixa said, "And once Selphie and Vanity were saved, whoosh... Me and Aura loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time." She had demonstrated how she and Aura had it done and landed on the ground. Kiana then said, "Yes, Kanixa, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta-" Kiana stopped in her tracks and gasped. She yelled, "A Heartless!" The big Heartless (or as it was called a Neoshadow) roared and stood up on its legs. Kiana said, "We've gotta get past him!" But Aura knew that something was wrong with it. The Heartless was about to charge, until Vanity kicked it in the face with her hind legs. She said in a triumphant voice, "Take that, you ruffian!" The Heartless clawed at her mane, messing it up. She yelled, "_My hair_!" The Flood growled at her. She said, "Woop—" and ran away. Aura said, "Wait." The Heartless was about to charge again, until Olette got on top of it and said, "YEE-HAW! Git along, little dogie." But Aura said, "_Wait_." Olette was soon thrown off and said to Kanixa, "Whoa! All yours, partner." Kanixa gave a salute and said, "I'm _on it_." And she flew around the Heartless. Aura said, "_Wait_!" The Heartless touched Kanixa with its claw and made her crash onto the ground. Kiana shouted, "Kanixa!" Kiana looked at the Heartless with an angered look. She and the others (except Aura) were getting ready to charge at the Heartless. The Neoshadow grunted. Kiana and the others soon charged at the Flood. Until Aura yelled, "_WAIT_!" Everyone stopped. Aura walked toward the creature. The others were afraid that it was gonna get her. It roared a bit and was to strike at her, until she said, "Shhh... It's okay." She nudged at the creature's foot and looked at him with kindness. It calmed down and showed his foot that had a thorn on it. She saw it and said, "Oh, you poor, poor little baby." Kanixa said in a puzzled tone, "Little?" Aura said, "Now this might hurt for _just_ a second." She pulled the thorn off and the Neoshadow grabbed her and roared at her. Everyone yelled, "Aura!" The Neoshadow was actually a Shadow Heartless. When it had stepped on the thorn, it transformed into a Neoshadow. But when Aura had took the thorn out, it transformed back into a Shadow Heartless. It went into her hair and purred at her. Aura giggled and said, "Aw, you were just a little ol' baby Heartless, weren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." Everyone walked past them. The Heartless got down and went away. Kiana said, "How did you know about the thorn?" Aura, whose mane was still perfect, said, "I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Kiana thought about it and smiled.

_Throughout the rest of the forest…_

Everyone continued to walk through the forest. Vanity, who was tired of the muck, said, "Eugh. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." The moon disappeared underneath the trees. Vanity said, "Well, I didn't mean that literally." Kiana said, "That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." Unbeknownst to them, a black aura went underneath them and into the trees. Vanity bumped into someone and said, "I didn't see you there, my apologies." Kanixa, who was the one that Vanity bumped into, said, "Right here... guh..." Olette stopped and said, "Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'." Aura screamed for no reason. Olette said to her, "It's just mud." Until Olette looked at a tree with a scary face. It growled. Olette screamed, "Aah!" Everywhere they turned, there was always a growling tree with a scary face. Everyone screamed. Until they heard Selphie laughing and making some funny noises to a tree. Kiana said, "Selphie, what are you doing?! Run!" Selphie said, "Oh girls, don't you see?" Then Selphie began to sing:

"**When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..."**

Kiana said, "Tell me she's not..."

"**The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..."**

Vanity said, "She is."

"**I'd hide under my pillow**

**From what I thought I saw**

**But my granny said that wasn't the way**

**To deal with fears at all."**

Kanixa then asked, "Then what is?"

"**She said: "Selphie, you gotta stand up tall**

**Learn to face your fears**

**You'll see that they can't hurt you**

**Just laugh to make them disappear."**

**Ha! Ha! Ha!"**

And Poof! Just like that, the scary face disappeared. Everyone gasped.

"**So, giggle at the ghostly**

**Guffaw at the grossly**

**Crack up at the creepy**

**Whoop it up with the weepy**

**Chortle at the kooky**

**Snortle at the spooky."**

"**And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh..."**

"**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuugh!"**

Everyone fell to the ground laughing, knowing that they cleared away the scary faces. Larxene, still angered at what had happened, transformed into a black cloud of smoke. She saw a serpent who adored his mustache so much, she whisked past him and cut his mustache. He soon became upset.

_At the creek…_

The ponies were still laughing, until Selphie stopped, making everyone bump into her. She saw that the creek was rough. She said, "How are we gonna cross this?" A distant cry could be heard from afar. Everyone looked while Selphie said, "Huh?" They all went behind a bush to see a certain serpent with cyan eyes and dirty-blond hair crying. He said, "What a world, what a _world_." He splashed his hands into the water. Kiana said, "Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" The serpent said, "Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of black smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache _clean off_, and now I look simply horrid." He wailed and splashed the ponies, ruining their hair and tails. Kanixa said in an irritated tone, "Oh, give me a break." Olette said, "That's what all the fuss is about?" Vanity, who was stunned to hear that, said, "Why, of course it is. How _can_ you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales." She touched his black scales. The serpent sniffed and said, "I know." "And your expertly coiffed mane." She said, complementing his dirty-blond mullet. The serpent got up and said, "Oh, I know, I know." Vanity then said, "Your fabulous manicure." The serpent gasped and said, "It's so true!" Vanity then said, "All ruined without your beautiful mustache." The serpent got upset and said, while covering his face, "It's true, I'm hideous!" Vanity said, determined to help this serpent, "I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." She grabbed a scale from the serpent's body. The serpent yelped and said, "What did you do that for?" She raised the scale in her mouth and was about to cut something. Kiana said, "Vanity, what are you-" Everyone was in shock. The serpent moaned and fainted. Vanity dropped the scale and used her horn to put her cut tail on the serpent's mustache. The serpent saw this, and said in a happy tone, "Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful." Vanity, who was happy that the serpent was fine, said, "You look smashing." Kiana said, looking at Vanity's short tail, "Oh, Vanity, your beautiful tail..." Vanity turned to look at her and said, "Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." Kanixa whispered in Kiana's ear, "So would the _mustache_." Kiana rolled her eyes and gasped. She walked over the water, saying, "We can cross now. Let's go." She gave an "Ah!" when something came under her. The serpent had decided to help them. He said, "Allow me." He went under the water to make another hump. Everyone hopped on the humps. Kiana said, "Thank you." The serpent said, "You're welcome." She smiled and walked on. Larxene, still angered, went to the ruins and cut the bridge ropes.

_At the ruins…_

Kiana was now happy to see the ruins. She said, "There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it." She galloped to the bridge. Olette said, "Kiana, wait for us!" She the others galloped behind. Kiana looked behind said, "We're almost there. Whoa!" Kiana almost fell down the bridge. Kanixa pulled her up and said, "What'swith you and falling off cliffs today?" Selphie sighed and said, "Now what?" Kanixa showed her wings and said, "Duh." And flew up. "Oh yeah.", Selphie said, realizing just now. Kanixa flew down, got the rope, and was about to tie the bridge rope until a voice said, "Kanixa..." Kanixa stopped and said, "Who's there?" The voice said again, "Kanixa..." Kanixa, doing a punch move, said, "I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!" The voice then said again, "We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria." Kanixa, confused, said, "Who?" The voice said, "Why, you, of course." Kanixa smiled and said, "Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, _ever_." But the voice sad instead, "No, Kanixa. We want you to join us, _The Shadowbolts_." Three ponies clad in dark outfits, yellow goggles covering their eyes, came out. Kanixa was confused by this, though. The Shadowbolt in the front continued, "We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain." Kanixa smiled. "The most magnificent-" The pony continued, flying in different directions. "_Yep_." Kanixa said, still excited. "Swiftest-" "Yes." "Bravest flyer in all the land." Kanixa then said, "Yes." She chuckled and said, "It's all true." The pony then said, "We need... _you_." Kanixa flew a bit into the air and said, "WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal." She was about to tie the rope, but the Shadowbolt stepped and the rope and said, "No! It's _them_ or _us_." Kanixa thought about it, until she heard Kiana saying, "Kanixa, what's taking so long? Oh no. Kanixa!" The Shadowbolt saw this, and used her horn to cover the bridge. "Don't listen to them!" Kiana said, but Kanixa couldn't hear her. "Well?" The Shadowbolt said. "You…" Kanixa said. The Shadowbolt smiled evilly. Until Kanixa said, "Thank you! For the offer, I mean." The Shadowbolts looked at her in shock. Kanixa tied the bridge ropes and said, "But, I'm afraid I have to say no." She flew up and went to her friends. Larxene, now really mad, transformed back an aura of smoke. And slid to the ruins.

_At the entrance of the bridge…_

Kanixa landed on the ground with a smile. Everyone cheered and walked on the bridge. Kanixa, flying instead of walking, said to Kiana, "See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'." Kiana smiled and thought about it. But the thought faded away when they entered the ruins. Olette, amazed at how big the ruins were, said, "Whoa. Come on, Kiana. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" Kiana smiled and said, "The Elements of Harmony, we've found them." Kanixa and Aura took one Element off at a time. Kiana said, "Careful, careful!" Selphie started to count the Elements, "One, two, three, four... There's only five!" Kanixa, confused as well, said, "Where's the sixth?" Kiana, remembering the book, said, "The book said: _when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed." _Olette, who was confused, said, "What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Kiana said, "I'm not sure, but I have an idea." She kneeled down and said, "Stand back. I don't know what will happen." She closed her eyes and used her horn to start a spark. Olette said, "Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." She and the others walked outside and waited. Kiana was still doing it, until a black aura, in the shape of a tornado, swirled around the Elements. Kiana opened her eyes and said, "Aah!" Everyone heard her and said, "Kiana!" Kiana yelled, "The Elements!" And she went straight into the tornado, only to be taken somewhere in the ruins. Everyone galloped in, only find nothing. Aura said, "Kiana?" Olette said, "_What?" _ Vanity said, "Where did she go?" Selphie said, "What happened?" Kanixa said, "What's going on?" Everyone then started to gallop around (except Olette), looking for Kiana. Olette shouted, "Kiana, where are you?" Vanity, seeing a light coming from somewhere at the upper room of the ruins, yelled, "Look!" Olette saw this and yelled, "Come on!" They soon began to gallop to where Kiana was.

_At the upper room of the ruins…_

Kiana coughed and gasped. Larxene was standing above the Elements. Larxene gave an evil laugh. Kiana gasped again, then gave a "Hmph!" And was beginning to charge at Larxene. Larxene then said, "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" But Kiana wasn't kidding. She charged up her horn and began to gallop towards Larxene. Larxene charged at her. But Kiana, who was smart, transported herself in ball of light right to the Elements. Larxene was shocked. Kiana groaned, knowing she used a bit of magic than she was supposed to. Then she charged up her horn again, this time on the Elements. She said, "Just one spark. Come on, _come on_." Larxene, not wanting Kiana to succeed, transported herself in a black aura, and appeared right behind the Elements, and shocked the Elements. Kiana was thrown off and said, "Aah!" And landed on her back. The Elements were lit up. Larxene said, "No, no!" Kiana smiled. But soon, the Elements turned off. Kiana gasped and said, "But... where's the sixth Element?!" Larxene evilly laughed, and stepped on the ground, smashing the Elements into pieces. Kiana was now upset. Larxene said, "You little foal! Thinking you could defeat _me_? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The _night_ will last _forever_!" And began to laugh again, her aura creating yet another tornado. Kiana was about to give up, until she heard the other ponies coming. Selphie said, "Don't worry Kiana, we're here. Olette also said, "Don't worry, we'll be there." Kiana gasped and her eyes got big, a spark in her eyes. She turned to Larxene, saying, "You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right _here_." The pieces of the Elements got up and started to go to their respective ponies. Larxene, in shock, said, "What?" Kiana began, "_Olette_, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... _honesty_!" The pieces covered in orange magic swirled around Olette. "_Aura_, who tamed the Heartless with her compassion, represents the spirit of..._kindness_! The pieces covered in blue magic swirled around Aura. "_Selphie_, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of..._laughter_! The pieces covered in yellow magic swirled around Selphie. "_Vanity_, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of..._generosity_!" The pieces covered in purple magic swirled around Vanity. "_And Kanixa_, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... _loyalty_!" The pieces covered in red magic swirled around Kanixa. Then Kiana said, "The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us." Larxene, still wondering, said, "You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" But Kiana said, "But it did! A different kind of spark." Kiana turned to her friends and said, "I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside _me_ when I realized that you all... are _my_ _friends_!" She turned to see the sixth Element appear above her. She continued, "You see, Larxene, when those Elements are ignited by the... the _spark_, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... _magic_!"

A ball of light surrounded the six ponies. The pieces transformed into necklaces. And the sixth Element transformed into a gold crown with a white jewel in the middle. They were soon surrounded by a rainbow tornado, a part of the tornado going straight towards Larxene. Larxene said, "NOOO! Nooo!" The tornado soon swirled around Larxene. All the ponies had their Elements combined. Kiana opened her eyes, white lights covering her eyes. The room filled with light. As soon as it was over, everyone was scattered on the ground. Everyone sat up, groaning. "Ugh, my head." Kanixa said, rubbing her head. Olette said, "Everypony okay?" Vanity had gotten up and said, "Oh, thank goodness." Aura was up too, and said, "Why Vanity, it's so lovely." Vanity said, "I know! I'll never part with it again." And she put her head to her tail. But Aura said, "No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark." The necklace Vanity was wearing was made of gold and had a purple diamond-shaped jewel. Vanity said, "What? Ooh." She looked at her necklace, then her cutie mark. And she soon noticed Aura's necklace. "So does yours.' Aura gasped and noticed her necklace with a blue butterfly-shaped jewel. Selphie bounced towards Olette, whose necklace had an orange apple-shaped jewel, saying, "Look at mine! Look at mine!" Selphie's necklace had a yellow balloon-shaped jewel. Kanixa said, "Aw _yeah_." Her necklace had a red lightning bolt-shaped jewel. And Kiana's crown had a white star-shaped jewel. Olette realized it and said, "Gee, Kiana! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship." A voice said, "Indeed you do." Everyone turned to look out the window. The sun came up and a ball of light appeared right in front of the sun. It floated toward the window and a beautiful blue alicorn with short blue hair and light blue eyes wearing a golden crown with a blue gem appeared. The five ponies bowed in respect. Kiana gasped and said, "Princess Aqua." And walked toward her. Princess Aqua said, "Kiana, my faithful student. I knew you could do it." Kiana then said, "But... you told me it was all an old ponytale." Princess Aqua continued, "I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Larxene's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well." Everyone turned towards a peach pony with short red hair lying on the ground. "Princess Elise!" Princess Elise woke up to reveal blue eyes and gasped. Princess Aqua walked toward her and said, "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." Everyone said in a surprised tone, "_Sister_?" Princess Aqua stood up and said, "Will you accept my friendship?" Princess Elise thought about it. Everyone was looking in suspense. Selphie fell and said, "Whoa!" Princess Elise got up and said, "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" And she began to cry. Princess Aqua began to cry, too, and said, "I've missed you, too." Selphie cried and blew her nose. Then she stopped and said, "Hey, you know what this calls for?"

_At Ponyville…_

Selphie popped up and said, "A _party_!" Music began and the ponies were cheering. Everyone gather to see the Princesses. They bowed down in respect. Two baby Pegasus ponies put a wreath of red and white roses on Princess Elise. Elise looked up at her sister. But Kiana was upset, her ears going down and a frown on her face. Princess Aqua saw this and walked towards the sad pony. She said, "Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

Kiana said in a sad tone, "That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." The five ponies and Ven had sad faces. Princess Aqua then said, "Ventus, take a note, please." Ven took out a pen and paper and began to write. Princess Aqua said, "_I, Princess Aqua, hereby decree that the unicorn Kiana shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville." _The five ponies gathered around Kiana and cheered. Kiana, now happy, said, "Oh thank you, Princess Aqua! I'll study harder than ever before." Everyone cheered. Just when the story was about to end, Selphie popped up again and said, "Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went [gasp] but I mean really-"

THE END


End file.
